Ishida Ayumi
|image = IshidaSeishunNight.jpg |caption = Ishida Ayumi reklamerer for "Seishun Night" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sendai, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, sangerinde, skuespillerinde, model |active = 2010 - i dag |agency = Step One (2010-2011) (2011-2012) (2012 - i dag) |label = zetima |join = 29. september 2011 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 10. Generation |debutsingle = Pyocopyoco Ultra |acts = Morning Musume, B♭, Harvest, HI-FIN, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, Date Shimai, Kamiishinaka Kana |blog = |instagram = |autograph = }} ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) er en japansk popsangerinde under Hello! Project. Hun er underleder og 10. generations medlem af Morning Musume. Hun er tidligere medlem af SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement enhederne Harvest og HI-FIN. Før hun blev medlem af Hello! Project, var hun medlem af den lokale idol gruppe B♭ og baggrundsdanser for Dorothy Little Happy. Privatliv Familie= Ishida har en storebror og en kusine, som hedder Ishida Mio. hendes familie ejer et bageri. |-|Uddannelse= Da Ishida deltog i optagelsesprøven for Morning Musume, var hun tredje års mellemskoleelev. Hun dimitterede fra high school i Marts 2015. |-|Venskaber= *'Iikubo Haruna:' Ishida er gode venner med Iikubo Haruna. Deres parnavn er HoneyDarling (ハニーダーリン). *'Ikuta Erina:' Hun kommer godt ud af det med Ikuta Erina. Deres parnavn er "Suberi Combi" (スベリコンビ; Bomber Combi), men de bliver oftest refereret til som "Suberizu" eller "Suberies" (スベリーズ). Navnet er taget fra ordet suberi-gei, en komediestil med dårlige vittigheder, fordi de begge laver dårlige vittigheder. Samtidigt udfører de tit akrobatik sammen til koncerter. *'Ogata Risa:' Hun er gode venner med Tsubaki Factory medlem Ogata Risa. |-|Navnebetydning= Ishidas fornavn "Ayumi" betyder "Asien" (亜; a), "hjælp" (佑; yu) og "skønhed" (美; mi). Hendes forældre ville bruge kanjitegnet for "yu" fordi det betyder at hjælpe andre mennesker. |-|Kælenavne= *'Daaishi' (だーいし): Officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans. *'Ayumin' (あゆみん): Andet officielt kælenavn, givet til hende da hun blev medlem af Morning Musume. Brugt af både medlemmer og fans. Profile Stats= *'Navn:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Kælenavne:' Daaishi (だーいし), Ayumin (あゆみん), Da-chan (だーちゃん), Darling (ダーリン), Ayuyu *'Fødselsdato:' *'Fødested:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Blodtype:' O *'Højde:' 153cm *'Vestlig stjernetegn:' Stenbukken *'Østlig stjernetegn:' Rotten *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-29: Morning Musume medlem *' status:' **2011-09-29: Blev en del af **2012-10-01: Blev overført til (som en del af Morning Musume) *'År i Morning Musume:' år *'Officiel Kaomoji:' 川c ’∀´) *'Morning Musume farve:' Blå *'Optagelsesprøve sang:' "Naichau Kamo" af Morning Musume *'Hello! Project grupper:' **Morning Musume (2011 - i dag) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Harvest (2012-2016) **HI-FIN (2013-2016) **Hello! Project Station Dance Club (2013 - i dag) **Date Shimai (2015) **Kamiishinaka Kana (2017 - i dag) *'Andre grupper:' **B♭ (2010) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbyer: ' Mode, danse, Candy Crush, se film *'Specielle færdigheder: ' Danse, dreje rundt, fletning, strikning *'Favorit mad: '''Vandmelon, Ramune slik, sodavand med slik smag *'Favorit fag:' Matematik, fysik/kemi *'Mindst favorit mad: Svampe, skaldyr *'Favorit farver: ' Hvid, rød, lyserød, orange, blå *'Favorit sport: ' Stikbold *'Favorit ord: '"Shining smile" (Skinnende smil) *'Motto: '"Always smile"(Altid smil) *'''Ser op til: Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi *'Favorit OG Medlem:' Mitsui Aika *'Favorit Morning Musume sange:' "Naichau Kamo", "I WISH" *'Favorit Hello! Project sange:' "Otona na no yo!" *'Tidligere favorit sange' "Ichibu to Zenbu" af B'z, "Niji" by Aqua Timez, "Fuyu no Ageha" (fra Tensai Terebi-kun MAX) af Kiuchi Riona og Hisoda Ramu *'Nuværende favorit sange:' "Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi Tachi yo" by Momoiro Clover Z, "Haru ni Nattara" by miwa Diskografi Solo DVDer/Blu-rays *2012.08.18 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ (e-Hello! DVD) *2013.08.14 AYUMI in GUAM *2014.07.02 Souka -souka- *2016.07.27 It's a Beautiful Day Solo Fanklub DVDer *2018.05.26 Morning Musume '18 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *2019.06.xx Morning Musume '19 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event Solo Sange *2015 Nee, Milk (fra TRIANGLE) *2016 Mayoi no Mori (fra Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) Publikationer Solo Fotobøger #2013.07.15 Ishida Ayumi #2014.05.10 shine more #2016.06.27 It's my turn #2018.04.27 20th canvas Værker TV Programmer *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014-2019 The Girls Live *- i dag Ara Ara Kashiko (あらあらかしこ) TV Dramaer *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2015.12.20 44sai no Cheerleader!! (44歳のチアリーダー！！) *2016.11.10 Otona e Novel (オトナヘノベル) Animerede Film *2015 Pretty Cure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪ (映画プリキュアオールスターズ 春のカーニバル♪) (lægger stemme til Ayumi) Teater *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2013 Gogakuyuu *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *2019 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ (daglig gæst rolle) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *- i dag Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2019 Hello Pro Dance Gakuen (ハロプロダンス学園) Radio *- 2013 Morning Musume 9ki・10ki Member WEB Talk Maji DE Pyoko! (モーニング娘。9・10期メンバー WEBトーク 本気DE飛跳！) (fanklub eksklusiv) *- i dag Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Musik Videoer *2013 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice (udskiftnings danser for Miyamoto Karin) Eksterne Links *Morning Musume Profil *Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Officiel Blog **Engelsk Blog Oversættelser *Instagram cs:Ishida Ayumi de:Ishida Ayumi en:Ishida Ayumi es:Ishida Ayumi fr:Ishida Ayumi it:Ishida Ayumi zh:石田亜佑美 Kategori:Ishida Ayumi Kategori:1997 Fødsler Kategori:Januar Fødsler Kategori:Medlemmer fra Miyagi Kategori:Blodtype O Kategori:Morning Musume Kategori:10. Generation Morning Musume Kategori:2011 Tilføjelser Kategori:Hello! Project Kategori:HI-FIN Kategori:Harvest Kategori:Blå Medlems Farve Kategori:Medlemmer Født I Heisei Perioden Kategori:Medlemmer Født Før Hello! Projects Dannelse Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Pro Time Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! SATOYAMA Life Kategori:Up-Front Works (Pladeselskab) Kategori:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Kategori:Stenbukken Kategori:Rotten Kategori:Medlemmer som har været med i Hello! Project Station Kategori:Zetima Kategori:Morning Musume 20th Kategori:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Kategori:Morning Musume Underledere Kategori:Nuværende Underledere Kategori:Medlemmer som har optrådt i udlandet Kategori:B♭ Kategori:Date Shimai Kategori:Kamiishinaka Kana Kategori:Tidligere Lokal Idol